starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel Ledok and the Mission to Qalabar
}} |} Star Wars: Colonel Ledok and the Mission to Qalabar is an audio drama from Lion's Mouth Entertainment that follows the character Colonel Ledok, a Rebel soldier last seen in Conquest of the Empire, as he ends his eight-year peace mission in the Outer Rim territories with a planet called Qalabar. This story is a prequel to Crusade of the Rebellion. Summary Colonel Dalvin Ledok, at the end of an eight-year peace mission in the Outer Rim territories, has finally come to his last stop: the Trandoshan-occupied planet Qalabar. But things suddenly go haywire when the trandoshan ruler Warlord Roth'h'aar declines Ledok's proposal of joining with the Rebel Alliance; Ledok finds himself running from bounty hunters, Imperials, and angry trandoshans. It soon becomes quite clear that this Peace Mission has become everything but. Cast The audio drama features seven characters plus a number of Imperial stormtroopers. All characters were voiced by the same person using different accents and vocal effects. *'Joe Harrison' as Colonel Ledok, Mand Kerin, Ssevik Nogg, Boba Fett, Roth'h'aar, Captain Dietz, Stormtroopers, and Warden. Appearances Characters *Captain Dietz *Boba Fett *Mand Kerin *Colonel Ledok *Ssevik Nogg *Roth'h'aar *Warden Species *Humans *Trandoshans Events *Outer Rim Outreach :*Allegiance with Qalabar Locations *Qalabar *Prempta IV :*Imperial Prison Organizations *Bounty Hunters *Galactic Empire :*Imperial officers :*Stormtroopers *Rebel Alliance Vehicles and Vessels *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_I-class_Star_Destroyer Imperial I-class Star Destroyer] :*''Dreadnought'' *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lambda-class_T-4a_Shuttle Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle] *Modified Corellian XT3-200 Star Freighter :*''Rimmer'' *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sentinel-class_landing_craft Sentinel-class Landing Craft] Weapons and Technology *Blasters *Combat knife Behind the Scenes *"Mission to Qalabar" was a spontaneous production. Harrison first had the idea when he and fellow producer Andrew Gilbertson had been discussing the fact that Harrison had never produced a single-episode audio drama. Harrison took this as a challenge, and within one hour had a script ready. *Initially, the title of the story was Evasive Maneuvers, but Harrison felt it needed a title that was more fun. It was next titled Colonel Ledok and the Mission to Tal'torok. Just before recording, "Tal'torok" was changed to "Kalabar". And then after recording it was changed to "Qalabar" (with the same pronunciation). *Technically, Qalabar (system) is mentioned in High Stakes #3: Out of the Rancor Cave, Into the Sarlacc Pit, but not on purpose. In the script, the character Captain Reshan says to Darth Valaan: "We are entering the Kalarba system now, my lord." Kalarba is an established EU system in the Mid Rim. However, due to pronuncation errors, it is pronounced KAL-lah-bar in the audio drama. So, Harrison decided to "retcon" it and make it so that Reshan actually meant to say KAL-lah-bar by devising a planet called "Qalabar" for this audio drama. *The title, Colonel Ledok and the Mission to Qalabar is a tip-of-the-hat to three different sources. Firstly to Brian Daley's Han Solo Trilogy, of which each novel has a similar title format; Secondly to the upcoming novel by Matthew Stover, Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor; and lastly to the Indiana Jones Quadrilogy--which accounts for the Indiana Jones references in the audio drama itself. The logo of the audio drama was modeled after the format of the Shadows of Mindor novel's logo. *The Indiana Jones reference (i.e. "The Whip Scene") was not in the script. Harrison came up with the idea when he woke up in the middle of the night the day before recording began. Harrison felt that since he was already throwing in a few silly elements here and there, why not take it to the max. *In addition to "The Whip Scene" reference to Indiana Jones, there is a second when the character Boba Fett attempts to stop Colonel Ledok from boarding the Imperial shuttle. Fett claims that "it's a trap!", to which Ledok retorts "Nice try, Fett." This line is an obvious reference to Indiana Jones' line in Temple of Doom: "Nice try, Lao Che." *"Mission to Qalabar" contains three references to the movie Galaxy Quest: in the beginning, the character Mand Kerin asks Ssevik Nogg for permission to land in Teb City. "Teb" is the name of one of the Thermian aliens in Galaxy Quest; The trandoshan warlord's name is Roth'h'aar, a slightly altered spelling of "Roth'h'ar", which is the first name of the alien villain Roth'h'ar Sarris in Galaxy Quest; after the trandoshan warlord is killed, Colonel Ledok vows that "...you will be avenged...", which is a slightly altered reference to the recurring line throughout Galaxy Quest originally spoken by the character Dr. Lazarus in the line "By Grabthar's Hammer, by the sons of Warvan, you shall be avenged." *The name of the character Captain Dietz is a tribute to author William C. Dietz who wrote the Star Wars: Dark Forces Trilogy. *At the end of the drama there is a reference to The Princess Bride when the prison warden begins speaking in a scratchy voice, but in the midst of saying "Don't even think about trying to escape; the chains are far too thick" coughs and begins speaking in a normal voice. *The End Credits of the drama also feature a running gag of saying the name "Joe Harrison" as many times as possible. External Links *[http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/missiontoqalabar.html Colonel Ledok and the Mission to Qalabar on StarWarsFanworks.com] *Lion's Mouth Entertainment (Official Website Category:Lion's Mouth Entertainment productions Category:Audio Dramas Category:Colonel Ledok and the Mission to Qalabar